Save Me
by Ltscw
Summary: Sixteen year old Renton Thurston never expected to find a battered and bruised Eureka on his doorstep. But when the times comes to help her heal and recover, they both discover feelings that they never knew they had for each other...


_Alright, here is another one-shot that was requested by Vinyale. So here you go I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did making it for you. I have one other coming up for another friend that sent in a request. Just have to wait to talk to him so I can make sure it meets his approval. And if it does, be sure I'll be posting it here for you guys ;)._

_I don't own the song "Heaven in your eyes". That belongs solely to the artist and band 'Lover boy'. Song is from the 'Top Gun' motion picture soundtrack._

* * *

><p><strong>Save me…<strong>

Sixteen year old Renton Thurston sat in his grandfathers small mountain cabin. It was the very same cabin that him and his parents would go every winter break before both of his parents disappeared after the first summer of love. Along that journey he had met and befriended twins Anemone and Eureka Novak. They made it through their middle school years before they both moved away to another tower city halfway across the world. It was mutual that they separated as lack of time just drew them all apart. But they kept in constant contact with each other no matter what and they had even managed to visit with him at the cabin during their family vacations . But on this particular night his entire life would take a turn when a knock on his door woke him out of whatever it was he was doing. "Coming!" he yelled. Most likely he was expecting another customer who needed an LFO repaired or looked at. Instead it was a bruised and battered Eureka Novak who looked like she was on the last legs of her life. "My god! Eureka!"

"Renton…" She whispered fainting into his arms. Immediately he took her into his home bridal style so nothing would cause a ruckus to the outside world around them.

_I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'_

_You know I'll never let you down... oh no_

_And I'll try anything to keep it workin'_

_You gave me time to find out_

_What my heart was lookin' for_

_And what I'm feelin' inside_

Letting his friend sleep and rest in his bed that night he graciously took the sofa out in the living room. Lucky for her he had the day off and was only on call if needed. What he was trying to comprehend was who would do that to such an innocent and free spirit like her. Flipping pancakes from his frying pan and onto a couple of plates the next morning he smiled when he saw his friend come out of his room dressed in only one of his oversized shirts and obviously too big for her feet slippers. He still thought it was cute none the less as innocent as she was. "Morning Eureka."

"Morning. Umm…how did I get like this?"

"Sorry, that was me but I did it with reason. With the injuries I saw my instincts kicked in and I examined you for anything further that I should worry about. You got lucky with only the bruising and cuts. I was expecting something a whole lot worse the way you looked last night."

"Oh…well…thank you. I'm sorry if I showed up like this but…"

"It's alright. Eat first Eureka. We can talk about it later if you want."

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

He spent the next week consoling and counseling his friend while at the same time tending to her healing wounds. Slowly but surely she was recovering in his care but was still too afraid to go out of doors in her condition. Renton fully understood why and never pressured her into anything she felt uncomfortable with. Instead she told him what she did and didn't have with her and whatever it was that she needed he happily went and got out of the kindness of his own heart. In a way, he was treating her just like he did when they were together before they moved. "Nah…we can't be like that." he would chuckle to himself on occasion. But little did he know that his heart along with hers had different ideas in mind.

_Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go_

_Oooh at all the heartaches_

_We've been through_

_I never really thought I'd see this love grow_

_But you helped me see_

_Now I know what my heart's been lookin' for_

_And what I'm feeling inside_

Eureka on the other hand was thankful that she had been able to find her friend. He was the only one other than his grandfather Axel who had understood her fully and showed her the light, given her confidence, and really let her open up to who she really was on the inside. It was after the fourth week of staying with Renton that she finally opened up about her story and how the federation army, the people who everyone thought they could trust, found out about who she actually was, then forcing her into scientific experiments that did nothing but torture her young body. Even her always resisting and constantly trying to deny everything they did set them off. They had tried everything they could to make her cooperate several times she confessed but they had thankfully never got to win the battle. She could see the fire in Renton's clear blue eyes like he wanted to kill them all for what they had done to her. But also at the same time she had also seen the love and caring that he, Renton Thurston, obviously carried in his eyes. Placing a soft hand onto his left cheek she said "They're not worth it Renton. I have you here to protect me now. That's all I need."

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

From that point on he made it his personal quest to keep her safe in his presence. Little by little as well he could see the light come back into her what used to be tired and worn out eyes. Now she was smiling almost full time again with him at her side. She still preferred to remain inside at most times but on a couple of occasions he was able to get her out of his home and to a nice dinner in downtown Belforest. Just him, her, and the stars above. What he didn't know was that they were living on the edge of something much closer than friendship. They were both fighting back from falling in love. But when he saw the heaven that lay in her eyes he couldn't deny it anymore. Nor could she whenever she had looked into his eyes.

_We've been livin' on the edge_

_Where only the strong survive_

_We've been livin' on the edge_

_And it's something that we just can't hide_

_Oh this feeling inside_

By the end of January the two were seen together almost full time and most times it was the best thing in the world seeing her clinging to his arms laughing as they joked around about one thing or another. Still afraid to take the plunge Eureka held back her heart in fear that she would be hurt again. Renton himself wanted to do the same for her but agreed to let time decide when things should happen. In any case he was happy with the company and the way they were so in all aspects that was all that mattered.

_In your eyes_

_I want to see your love again_

_In your eyes_

_I never want this feeling to end_

_It took some time to find the light_

_But now I realize_

_I can see the heaven in your eyes_

It took that one precious moment, that one little incident, to make what they were feeling come true. In sport they decided to hit the slopes and go skiing since Eureka was a beginner on skis. Watching her fumble around and stay balance on the small slope brought a smile to his face and a twinkle to her eyes since she knew he was watching her. Plus he still couldn't believe how cute she looked in a ski outfit. But once she got going a little bit he glided slowly with her side by side in case anything happened. That in her unfortunate case did as she misjudged her stance and ended up tumbling forward. But she didn't land on soft ground or the powdery white snow. Instead when she opened her eyes she saw the magnificent blue orbs of the man who had been caring for her for the last several months. Renton on the other hand couldn't resist his heart and cupped her rosy cheeks with his gloved hands. "Eureka…" he said softly. "I made a promise several months ago that I would always care for and protect you. And over that time I think I've fallen in love with the most amazing girl in the world. Now we'll take things as slow as you'd like but I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend."

"Renton…" she whispered with tears forming in her eyes. "You have been the most patient, understanding, and wonderful person to be around since I arrived at your doorstep. If there's anyone I can trust that I know will love and cherish me like I had always hoped it's going to be you. So yes, I will be your girlfriend. And if that pans out, I would totally love it if it became more than just that as well…" he pulled her face to his and the two met in their first kiss,the first of many that they knew would soon follow. After that first kiss he whispered against her lips "Hey Eureka…"

"Yes Renton?"

"I can finally see the heaven in your eyes…"

_Ooh yeah I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Oh baby I can see the heaven in your eyes_

_Oooh yeah heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes_

_Oh heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes_

_I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes, _

_heaven in your eyes_


End file.
